Big Time Trouble
by Ronnieex
Summary: Hanging out in L.A. was the most fun James had ever had. But something comes along to ruin it. Is it a bad break up with a stalker thrown in or a hidden secret past? Read to find out. CONTEST CLOSED AND JUDGED! SEE WHO WON!
1. Reflection

_New story, I know. I should be working on my other ones, like my Percy Jackson/Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx crossover but I just couldn't stop myself from writing this. The idea came to me in a dream and I can't get it out of my head so I have to write about it. _

_The situation for this story is partially true so I thought it would make a good twist. The boys backgrounds are just off the top of my head though. Sorry if this chapter gets a little boring in the beginning but I kinda needed to set a background for James. Kendall's, Carlos' and Logan's backgrounds will be explained throughout the story. I do not have anything against James' real parents, this is only a story and I apologize for anyone who gets offended but this is slight AU._

_One more note, flashbacks will be in the point of view of the person having the flashback. For this chapter, James will be having some flashbacks._

_Hope you enjoy this. _

_Love._

**X-X**

James Diamond walked through the hallways of Palm Woods, sighing to himself. His best friends, Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell, were down by the pool, hitting on some girls. Kendall's little sister, Katie, was off somewhere with her mom and that left James all by himself.

James usually would be down with his friends but today, he just needed time to reflect on some things that had happened since they got to the Palm Woods and before, when they were still in Minnesota. So many things had changed.

For one, James had been adopted by Mrs Knight, Kendall's mom, because otherwise he would have been sent to some orphanage somewhere and they'd never hear from him again. His real parents, Ben, his dad, and Riley, his mom, weren't model parents. James couldn't count the scars that were left behind, emotionally and physically.

Both has been sentenced to 10 years in jail for child abuse and an extra year for resisting police custody when James was 6 and Kendall was 5. Kendall was too young at the time to remember that James was his adopted brother, not just a best friend that had to stay with them because his parents had left town without him.

James also remember his old friend, Kalina Jones, who stuck by him through thick and thin his whole life. She was the only one, aside from Mrs Knight, who knew about James' abusive past. But then, when Kendall, Logan and Carlos wanted to go to Hollywood to be a singing group with James, he couldn't deny it was something he wanted. They'd all auditioned for the head of their record label and he really only liked Kendall but Kendall wouldn't settle for just him going.

So here they all were, 7 months later, just finishing up their first CD. Only, they needed one more song. A duet. The record company won't let them get by without it.

James has been assigned by his band mates to find a girl to do the duet with. He just couldn't find the right one.

_If only Kalina were here_, James thought, _She always had the most beautiful voice when she would sing._

James figured that might have been one of the reasons that Kalina hadn't talked to him since he left. She was probably mad about him going to Hollywood when it had been her dream since forever.

Looking at the bracelet on his left wrist, James remembered when it was given to him. It had a black band that went around his wrist twice and a small heart dangling down, shining up at James. Kalina gave it to him the day he left, telling him she believed in him. He didn't understand why she wouldn't answer his calls or emails since he arrived but he knew just how much a Jones could hold a grudge.

Sighing again, James walked back to the apartment he shared with his best friends, Kendall's mom and sister, to think about everything leading up to where he was now. Since they were all minors, Mrs Knight had volunteered to keep an eye on them instead of some stupid company head or something.

Stretching out on the couch, James closed his eyes and remembered his father's last threat.

**X-X**

_The whole community had turned up at James' parents trial. They had all heard him scream at one point or another since he was born. His neighbours, the Millers, were the ones who called the cops on his mom and dad. He had so much to be thankful for and he intended to repay them, when he could figure out how._

_Mrs Knight sat beside him, for moral support, while Kendall sat on the other side of her. James was six at the time. Kendall was five. Katie hadn't been born yet and Mr Knight hadn't left yet. It was a happy time for their family and the beginning of a very long thrilling, adventure ride for James. _

_"Ben and Riley Diamond, you have been charged with child abuse and resisting police custody. How do you plead?" Judge Morris began the trial. He glared down at the two parents. He hated child abusers but he knew he couldn't let his feelings interfere and this had to be a fair trial, which it would be._

_The lawyer James' parents had hired was crude and snippy but very high priced and had a great success rate. But James had the better lawyer. _

_"My clients plead not guilty, Your Honor," The lawyer said in his whining voice. He sat back in his chair with a smug smile on his face, like he knew the outcome of the trial already._

_Most of the trial was a blur to James, witness' going up and down from the stand and from both sides until it was time for James himself to get up. _

_"The defendant calls James Diamond to the stand," The lawyer spat out James' name, like it was his fault for there even being a trial. James started to shake in his seat and it wasn't until Mrs Knight agreed to stand beside him that he even stood up. The defendant's lawyer tried to object but the judge overruled him, saying that James was allowed to have an adult with him seeing as he was a minor. _

_The lawyer sat back, grumbling to himself. _

_"Mr Diamond, is it true that you love your parents?" The lawyer asked, pleased when James hesitantly nodded. "Then, why would you bring them to court if you love them?"_

_Mrs Knight got an angry look on her face and opened her mouth to lash out at the lawyer but James spoke up before she could, stuttering his words out of fear. "I-I love my p-parents but they d-don't love me. They wouldn't h-have a-abused me otherwise."_

_The lawyer was surprised that James knew how a real parent should act. He thought maybe he could get his clients off by telling the kid that it was a normal part of parenthood but the kid was just too smart. Suddenly, a smirk crossed his lips as he thought of an idea. "Mr Diamond, you're only six years old, correct?" His smirk grew at James nod. "Since you're so young, are you sure you haven't been imagining all of this?"_

_James' lawyer would have shouted, "Objection!" and Mrs Knight looked as though she would run over and hit the man, had James' not spoken. "You think that because I'm so little that I would make up a story about my parents hitting me. You think they did nothing wrong," James accused the lawyer, narrowing his eyes at him. _

_The lawyer shook under his stare. He wasn't very comfortable with the kid's strength._

_James pulled his sleeve up higher, since it was resting on his elbow. As the material moved upward, everyone in the court room saw the five inch, deep scar that curled slightly around his arm. The scar wasn't a light pink like most, but a dark brown, like it hadn't been there long. "Those parents I have gave me this on my birthday, two months ago. Why would I lie about something when the evidence is right on my body?" James' spoke calmly but harshly to the lawyer, glaring at him with hatred in his eyes. _

_The lawyer was looking at the scar, feeling sick to his stomach about the people he was representing._

_Ben and Riley were looking at the scar too but not out of disgust. Their eyes showed their satisfaction. _

_The lawyer mumbled the end of his questioning and sat down, taking a large gulp of water._

_James' lawyer then proceeded to ask James some questions, although James was a little more willing to answer these. _

_"Mr Diamond, how long have the defendants been harming you?" James' lawyer asked softly. He knew that James was still frightened because of his parents less than 10 feet away and that stupid lawyer of theirs didn't make it any better. James' lawyer also knew he had to phrase his questions right or he might get objected._

_"Since I can remember, my parents have always hit me. They used to tell me it was what normal parents did but then, when I met Mrs Knight and my friend, Kendall, a year ago, I knew it wasn't a normal thing with parents. I started fighting back and running but they'd just do worse things. The scar on my arm as an example," James replied to his lawyer, being nothing but honest._

_James' lawyer started another question. "Mr Diamond, did the defendants have any reason for this, other than it was normal in a family?"_

_James looked down, some tears lining his eyes. "My mom always told me I was a stupid little kid, that I deserved it. My dad wouldn't give a reason for it. He just abused me for fun."_

_James looked up at his dad, tears falling over his eyelids. Ben glared at him, a new level of hatred sparking in his eyes. Something glinted in the light and James felt his eyes widen as he realised his father had brought a knife to the court room. James shrunk back into his seat, his eyes never leaving his father's knife. _

_A guard at the door noticed the kid's frightened look and stare and followed it. His eyes widened also when he noticed the knife in the man's hands. He motioned to the other guards and they all began to swarm around the man. _

_The judge gave a confused look to the head of the guards but he shook his head and pointed to the man sitting with his wife. When he was the knife, the judge barked, "Why would you bring a weapon into a court room? That has no place here!"_

_Ben Diamond shot up from his seat, jumping over the table and sprinting over to his son, knife in hand and a malicious look in his eyes. _

_James screamed._

_Somehow, a few guards had managed to catch up to him and restrain him but not before he threw the knife, barely missing James' head. Ben glared at his son, like he should never have existed. _

_James shrunk back further. _

_Ben laughed manically. "I may be going now, James, but I won't be gone forever and you can't hide from me!" _

_With some struggle, the guards took Ben out of the court room, his wife being made to follow. But she too said something to James, something that hurt more than his father's threat. "I should have killed you when I had the chance." She then turned her head and stalked out of the room._

_James sat in the same chair, crying silently. He didn't know anything that was going on around him. Only when he found himself in his bed the next morning did he really noticed how long he had been zoned out._

_Mrs Knight had been really supportive of James after that but James wouldn't speak after his parents trial. Not until the Knights moved to a different house, not long after he was adopted, that he spoke again and although he didn't speak much, Mrs Knight was glad for the progress._

_Little did she know that James would be her rock when her husband left her, Kendall and her three-year-old daughter Katie without any reason._

_They never talked much about Mr Knight from then on._

**X-X**

Sighing to himself for the umpteenth time, James became aware of the silent tears falling down his face. He missed his parents, even if they weren't the best, they still were his mom and dad.

But then James remembered. July 19th was coming up. His birthday. James lifted up his shirt sleeve to see his scar, the same one his parents gave him on his birthday. Carlos and Logan didn't know about his past and Kendall didn't remember so he made it so they wouldn't see it by wearing shirts with sleeves long enough to cover it all.

This year was the tenth aniversary of his parents jail sentence. They could get out now if they had good behaviour but James had heard from the judge who had been present at his trial that his parents has murdered someone in prison so their sentence was extended by 20 years.

James shuddered when he thought of his father's threat again. Would his father really make good on his promise?

Yes, yes he would.

Little did James know, he was about to be proved right.


	2. Call OC CONTEST STILL ON!

_Sorry for taking so long. I lost my muse but I found it again. Turns out my cat decided to have a play in my room -.-_

_PLEASE READ THIS MEMO! VERY IMPORTANT!_

_With the OC contest, it will still be up but I got to writing this and I just had to post it. But remember, the contest ends in SIX days, so get submitting. I need a couple of male options, since all I have are female ones at the moment. And I decided earlier that a sixth option will be added as well so I need submissions for a sixth character who will be Logan's family member (preferably a male cousin or little brother)._

_So far, I've had a couple submissions for Logan's love interest, James' sister and Camille's best friend. I also got one for Carlos' friend and a few for his love interest but I still need one for Kendall's old flame, who isn't Jo. She won't be in my story much._

___Here's the next chapter! _Hope you enjoy it! 

_Love._

**X-X**

Kendall, Carlos and Logan came back upstairs from the pool. Carlos and Kendall were disappointed because they didn't end up getting any girls numbers. Logan, on the other hand, got two girls numbers and a kiss from one of those girls, so he was positively happy, humming a soft tune. Guess Logan had the charm.

Randomly, Kendall and Carlos had started singing some new lyrics. Logan was tapping a beat on his knees. Although it wasn't the best they'd come up with, the boys had fun singing it.

But their fun soon turned sour.

"James?"

Brown hair flew up as the owner's head snapped up to meet Logan's eyes. Kendall, Carlos and Logan were startled to find tears in James' eyes and some emotion behind them but they couldn't decipher it. His mobile phone lay open in his hands, the screen having long gone blank. His hands held it limply, the slightest movement would send it crashing to the floor.

James' hair was messed up, like he had been running his hands through it and there was a scared expression on his face.

Not one of the other band members had ever seen him like this. Not even Kendall.

"James, what's wrong?" Logan asked softly, hoping to help his friend. He hated seeing any of his friends sad or hurt. Or both.

But James shook his head, releasing a laugh. "So much, Logan. So much."

He stood stiffly and walked into his room, which he shared with Kendall, slamming the door shut. He didn't want to burden them with the truth he had just learned. Falling down on his bed, James put his head in his arms and done something he hadn't done since he was a little boy.

He wept.

* * *

Kendal watched James leave, knowing something terrible had to have happened for him to be that scared. James would never have been this frightened by anything that Kendal knew about. But he had a feeling it had something to do with a part of James' past that Kendall, for the life of him, could never remember.

Kendall silently prayed that his friend, his **brother**, would be alright.

Carlos was having similar feelings. Although he wasn't as close to James as Kendall was, he knew James inside and out. It hurt Carlos to know that something was bothering James when it was supposed to be their greatest adventure, life in Hollywood. But even Carlos couldn't think about that right now, as he put on his helmet. All he wanted to do was somehow help James.

But he didn't think he could right now.

Logan had been silent as well. Seeing James so scared had frightened him immensely. Logan had always known James for being strong, the positive one. But Logan knew that even James knew when to admit something wasn't alright. Logan sighed. He then noticed James' phone has been knocked to the floor when James had gone to hide in his and Kendall's room.

Moving forward, Logan grasped the phone and looked at the previous caller ID. It wasn't a number that Logan recognized and he didn't want to dial it back, in case it was someone James knew personally.

Since James' phone was so thin, Logan had no trouble sliding it under the door for James, who looked up from his crying when he heard the phone slide across the floor. He smiled slightly, knowing his friends were looking out for him.

But nothing could prepare him for what was coming.

* * *

**Somewhere, far from LA.**

"Are you sure they didn't see us?"

"Yes. Those stupid guards are to dense to realise that our cells hold blown up dummies instead of us."

"It's just we've been in there so long. I don't want to go back-"

"I know! Do you think I want to go back either, woman?"

"No, husband. I do not."

"Then, please remain quiet. We are still within range of their sound detectors."

The woman stayed quiet, only talking when her husband signaled that they were out of the guard's range.

The man turned to his wife. "Now, wife. I think our **_son_** should be notified of our intent to see him." The man's smile turned malicious.

The woman returned the gesture, nodding.

The two walked the streets, keeping their heads bowed and faces covered. They didn't need to be recognized just yet. Soon, a pay phone came into their sights. Luckily, they had the change.

They dialled a number that they acquired out of the information banks at the prison.

_Ring. _

_Ring. _

_Ring. _

_Ri-_

"_Hello?_" a voice said from the other line, a male teenager.

"Hello, son," The man said, smiling at his wife. Only she could see the malicious satisfaction in his eyes.

The voice on the other line turned shaky. "_W-Who are y-you?_"

The couple were pleased to hear such fear in the teenager's voice. The man chuckled. "Dear son, I didn't think you would forget your own father, would you?"

"_What d-do y-y-you wa-ant?_" The teenager replied.

"The time you took from me and your mother, for starters. Then, we both have a few... feelings we need to sort out from the last few years."

"_Stay away from me_," The teenager said bravely.

The woman grabbed the phone. "You little worm. We are your parents and we can **visit** any time we like, boy."

The teenager grew terrified. "_Come n-n-near m-me and t-the cops will b-be all over y-you_."

The woman gave the phone back while the man chuckled loud enough for the teenager to hear. "You seem to think that the police will protect you from us. If that were true, we would not have escaped. Now, not one word of this conversation to that little friend of yours, Kendall, or you will wish you hadn't."

With this, the man hung up, satisfied he has placed enough fear for now. His wife beside him agreed whole-heartedly.

* * *

Sitting in the same place, James stared at his once again open phone. He was truely frightened.

He knew it was his parents who had just contacted him and he also knew the consequences for telling his friends. James couldn't put his friends in danger but it was only a matter of time before **they** arrived and James knew that his friends wouldn't be safe.

Normally James would be more scared then he was but thinking of his friends, he found some strength in him to slightly disobey his parents orders.

He knew there was only one thing he could do.

Call the police.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Rin-_

"Hello?" a voice said on the other line.

James sighed with relief. "Officer Benson, it's James Diamond."

"Oh, hello James. What seems to be the problem?" Officer Benson greeted James, knowing without a doubt that something was wrong from the slightly shaky tone of voice James had taken on.

James whimpered as he remembered his conversation with his parents. "I got a call from one of the guards at my parents' prison and they told me that my parents have busted out of jail and I just received a phone call from them. I'm not even sure how they got my number but they said they were coming to **visit** m-me," James replied, stuttering at the very end. His body racked from silent sobs as he heard the Officer's gasp of surprise.

"James, listen to me," Officer Benson said sternly, James' nodding on the other end, "Go and tell this information to Mrs Knight. I'm sending a few officers up to your home. Don't worry, I trust these officers with my life. First, there will be Officer Jamison. Then Officer Travis, my partner. Officer Edwards will be there as well and the last officer is Officer Garcia. I know his son, Carlos, has no idea about this but Officer Garcia is one of the most trusted and efficient officers I have. Stay indoors, don't answer the phone unless you see my number and don't risk anything. Okay?"

"A-alright. I'll have to convince my friends to stay indoors as well and I appreciate what you're doing for me. I guess I'd have to tell Carlos and Logan sooner or later. I'll ring you later when Mrs Knight has been filled in. Goodbye, Officer Benson," James replied, hanging up.

Now came the real task. How to convince his friends to stay indoors without blowing his secret past. And also alerting Mrs Knight without the same result.

James sighed. No, he was sick of hiding it. Carlos, Logan, Kendall and Katie might look at him with pity but this was about protecting their lives. But then, James remembered something.

His father's threat!

Now James had to be sure that his friends didn't find out.

He could never put them in danger!

Sighing again, James laid back, dreading Mrs Knight's reaction and the possibility of his friends finding out about his past.

Nothing was going right for James Diamond.


	3. CONTEST WINNERS!

_The time is finally here. The announcement of the winners of my OC contest, which ended on Sunday! Gah! I'm sooo excited._

_Before I announce who the winners are, I want to say thank you to everyone who submitted a character. There were so many, I had to make up four extra characters because there were so many I liked. I am very sorry if your OC was not chosen but this just means that you can use that OC yourself. _

_Okay, deep breath *in and out*. Okay, I'll stop ranting and just get to the announcement._

_The winners of my OC contest, and who's character plays who, is:_

**Kendall's Old Flame:** Kellie Rose Miller (Aged 17) by **"Dancer-4-Life-always."**

**Carlos' Best Friend:**Henry Aaron Mitchil (Aged 17) by **"KendallSchmidt4Life."**

**Logan's Siblings: **Jonathon Scott and Abigail Dawn (Aged 13) by **"AbbyMasrai."** (Their last name will be the same as Logan's)

**Camille's Best Friend:** Kylie Marie Anderson (Aged 16) by **"missmoknat."**

**Logan's Love Interest: **Ariyena (Ari) Leslie (Aged 16) by **"Kannnie7." **(I've changed her last name for the story, hope you don't mind!)

**James' Sisters: **Lexi Marie (Aged 14) by **"Racingrebel7"** and Violet Skye (Also Aged 14) by **"unnaturalstories."** (Last name will be the same as James' and **unnaturalstories**, I hope you don't mind that I changed Violet's middle name! PM me if you have a problem with it)

**James' Cousin: **McKenzy Nicole Skye Adams (Aged 19) by **"XxPhoenix-LilyxX."**

and

**Carlos' Love Interest:** Annette Leanne Newton (Aged 16) by **"crazedreader96akajetli."**

_Thank you again to everyone to submitted a character and congratulations to the winners! The next chapter should be up by next week but if not, PM me and kick me up the butt to finish it! Lol._

_Congratulations again and I hope everyone continues to read my story! _

_P.S. Birthdays for the characters will be up soon, unless the people who wrote them would like to submit a birth date for me._


	4. Author's Note SORRY!

_Grr, another note. Sorry guys. I am writing up the next chapter but I felt that everyone needed to read this. _

_There's someone out there, called Red Bottom, who is using the names of registered accounts to review and flame other stories. I would like to make everyone aware of this, as it can cause serious hurt for the author of that story and possibly, someone might get kicked off of FF. _

_I have brought it to your attention because I would like to let everyone know now, that if you see a review on a story that says it's from me, please PM me or review with the story name and author and I can tell you if it is true or not. I would never flame a fanfic just because I could. I only give out constructive critisism at the most._

_Please spread this news around and look for a story called **When in Egypt** by **Forever Loving My Darkness.** The author's note at the end explains this in more detail._


End file.
